fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pinch Crayster
Crayster is a Type-VII "Coleman" Small-Chassis Temproid who operates as a freelance (vigilante) Maverick hunter, also known as a "poacher", serving as one of the four highest-ranking members of the Seaside Shore Protection Agency, alongside Drawn Wedgetang, Looming Manta and Sledge Hammerhead. He is also the official founder of the SSPA, though he does not consider his rank any higher than his compatriots. Despite his small size, Crayster is notoriously powerful. His signature weapon, the Chela Slice, is capable of slicing through nearly any type of material like a hot knife through butter. However, the cost of his utilizing such powerful weapons is a lack of manipulating fingers, which would take up precious space to provide him with. Instead, he manipulates objects with a pair of highly-customized heat sinks, altered into prehensile tendrils. Although he cannot hold items with these tendrils as they are simply not powerful enough, he is absolutely capable of utilizing computer keyboards, and as such serves his poacher team as their computational liason, handing out missions for them to complete. thumb|left|Original rough draft image for Crayster. Crayster is a known relative to several Mavericks, including Pain Lobster and Laser Krill, as well as fellow Poacher Zoean. It is this loss of so many relatives that led to his founding of the SSPA. He, along with the rest of his Poacher team, chose to retaliate against the NeoHunters' accidental purging of numerous innocent Poacher groups, in an attempt by Gothias to sic both benevolent factions against one another to weaken both for an easier take over. Crayster himself transmitted to the , the area where his relative, Zoean, met his unfortunate end. Here he mourned the loss of his chassis-brother under the pretense of investigating a potential murder by Tempo. When Tempo himself arrived, Crayster was barely able to contain his growing anguish and rage. Like his colleagues, he would not hear any excuses—even more so than them—and quickly lashed out in an attempt to end the madness. He proved to be no match for his chassis-father however and was unfortunately deleted as a result. Quotes *Pinch Crayster teleports into the battlefield in a cloud of bubbles* *'Crayster:' "Oh, there you are." *'Tempo:' "Crayster, I presume." *'Crayster:' "Don't act like you know me, heathen." *'Tempo:' "I'm terribly sorry for what happened. Please understand." *'Crayster:' "And yet you continue to exterminate innocent machines. You make me sick. I am ashamed to call you father." *'Tempo:' "...please, don't..." *'Crayster:' "Because of your selfish act of self-righteousness, we Poachers are pretty much extinct in the wild. But that doesn't mean our death throes won't be completely harmless to you." Behind the scenes *Crayster is based on a hypothetical hybrid of a crayfish and a lobster. *He and the rest of his Poacher team, the Seaside Shore Protection Agency, are based off of a group of anthropomorphic animal antihero characters created by Somarinoa when he was in 4th Grade known as the Seaside Shore Gang. Specifically, he is based off of Crayster, the fourth most drawn member of the group. Colleagues *Drawn Wedgetang *Looming Manta *Pilot Naucrates *Sledge Hammerhead *Submachine Gull Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Megaman Tempo Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Temproids